


Courting (And Other Such Pleasantries)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Courting Rituals, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “You have a visitor, Mr. Seed.”Jacob isn’t going to rise to the bait. He’s not. Because he’s not a child--or John--and teasing doesn’t bother him. Especially when he’s been teased like this for a while now. So he isn’t going to react to Eli’s tone or the smarmy look on his face.“Same visitor, actually. Persistent visitor.”
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Courting (And Other Such Pleasantries)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9shadowcat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/gifts).



“You have a visitor, Mr. Seed.”

Jacob isn’t going to rise to the bait. He’s not. Because he’s not a child--or John--and teasing doesn’t bother him. Especially when he’s been teased like this for a while now. So he isn’t going to react to Eli’s tone or the smarmy look on his face.

“Same visitor, actually. Persistent visitor.”

_Goddamnit_.

“I’m going to lunch.” He shoves himself away from his desk, ignores the smirk Eli flashes him as he shoulders past the other man out into the hall.

“You two have fun!”

Why did he listen to Joseph when he insisted he needed Omega friends? He was perfectly content being friends with his brothers and the followers at Joseph’s church. He didn’t need “an outsider who might understand your struggles. An older Omega, perhaps. One that isn’t me, Jacob.”

Eli is, above everything else, a good friend. But he’s also an _asshole_.

Especially as of late.

The reason for said asshole behavior--and the persistently mocking grin on Eli’s face--is lounging against the counter at the front desk, chatting happily with his receptionist. Who looks like she might just fall out of her seat if she leans any closer.

He tries not to be jealous. It works about as well as not rising to the bait did.

“Deputy Wylde.” He greets, Rook straightening so fast he nearly knocks a stack of papers off the counter. “Can I help you with something?”

“Ah, yeah.” Rook’s hand goes to his nape, an admittedly adorable tic for an Alpha that looks as intimidating as he does. “I was wondering if you’d already had lunch? Or if you had plans?”

“As fate would have it, just heading out now.”

“Perfect!” Rook grins and it’s bright and sweet and Jacob sees Jennifer’s face fall as she turns back to her computer. “Let me take you to this new BBQ place that just opened down near the Elk Jaw Lodge. Pratt says it’s awesome.”

“Sure.”

He finds himself agreeing before he can think about it but he _always_ agrees. He’s not sure why the hell Rook is so insistent on dropping by and taking him to lunch, but it’s cute. Makes him feel something in his belly Jacob hasn’t felt since a few side glances at basic. Plus Rook’s grin stretches from bright to blinding as he jangles his keys in his palm.

“Awesome! I’ll drive?”

“Well, since I don’t know where it is, probably a good idea.”

“Right. Yes.” Rook colors easily even with his tan and Jacob doesn’t bother hiding his laughter when Rook gestures to the door. “After you.”

Jacob tends to enjoy car rides with Rook more than he does with others. Rook doesn’t make stupid conversation for the sake of filling the silence, chatting naturally and lapsing into peaceful quiet when he doesn’t have anything to say. He’s a steady driver--which Jacob has come to respect after driving with John one too many times--big hands on the wheel, occasionally reaching over to flip the radio station when something he doesn’t care for comes on.

And his scent fills the cabin until Jacob’s a little woozy with it--though that could just be because he hasn’t eaten. Rook smells like what Jacob imagined nice homes with loving families smell like. Like something sweet is in the oven and someone is curled up with an old book they love just waiting for it to be done.

He inhales softly, trying for inconspicuous, and is grateful when Rook uncurls his scent without so much as a sideways glance. It’s a bit inappropriate, this sort of thing, when neither he nor Rook are courting or mated. Joseph always has a pinched sort of look on his face when Jacob comes home with Rook’s scent dripping from his clothing and John all but leaps on the opportunity to tease.

But he likes it. And Jacob deals with enough shit he doesn’t like to take advantage of what he does.

Rook all but leaps out of the car once it’s in park, rounding to open his door for him before Jacob can do much more than reach for the handle. He offers a grunt of thanks, squinting up at the cabin and inhaling as they approach. Rook’s at his elbow, hovering close which nearly makes Jacob ask him if he expects to be jumped or something, when they near the door and he darts forward to pull it open.

“You know, you could just say you want to open doors for me.”

“I can’t take the chance you’ll say no.” Rook gestures inside. “After you, darling.”

“Darling, huh?”

“Ah...sweetheart? Honey?” Rook visibly swallows when Jacob levels an even stare at him. “Sir?”

“Don’t mind honey.” Jacob admits with a shrug, Rook’s unease fading into cautious cheer. “Just don’t over-do it. It’s not a comma.”

They’re seated fairly fast for as busy as it is, Jacob scanning the menu as Rook cases the room around them. He seems nervous, twitching in place, shifting around like his clothes don’t fit right. Jacob finally lowers the menu after they place their drink orders, Rook nearly pleading for a beer while he opts for water.

One of them has to go back to work after this. And Rook’s out of his usual uniform so clearly he’s not heading into the station anytime soon.

“Are you going to arrest me?”

“What?” Rook nearly chokes on his beer, sputters for a moment, dragging his hand over his chin to wipe up the spill. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re acting like someone’s going to stab you.”

“Yeah, well.” Rook clears his throat, seems to debate for a moment, before he sets the beer down hard enough it clicks against the wood of the table. “Can I--here.”

He reaches out, halfway, and Jacob meets his hand with one arched brow. He’s more amused than anything else, especially because Rook’s turning red so fast it’s crawling down his throat and over his ears. Rook squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb over his knuckles, not meeting his gaze but staring somewhere around Jacob’s chest instead.

“So, I had some ulterior motives for asking you here, yeah.”

“I want a lawyer.”

“Would you--” Rook laughs and Jacob’s joke worked, his shoulders easing down as he meets Jacob’s eyes. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“Alright. Let me hear it.”

“I want to court you.” It’s said in a rush, words tumbling out and nearly slurred together before Rook takes a breath. “Properly court you. The kind of courting that teenagers think is dumb and is only for stupid romance novels.”

Oh. That’s…

Jacob swallows and doesn’t let go of Rook’s hand, mostly because he’s pretty sure the man would pass out if he did. He knows what “proper” courting is, he’s heard John complain time and time again that no one has time for it anymore. That no one bothers to actually court someone, it’s just rushed knotting in back rooms until they decide that’s the best they’re gonna get.

Jacob has dated Alphas before. Jacob’s never actually been properly courted. Most of the Alphas he’s been with have made comments about it being “old fashioned” or “not something I thought you’d be into, Seed.” Hell, even John has rolled his eyes at Jacob’s derisive snorts during his lectures.

_”You think it’s dumb because you don’t want it. If you wanted it, you’d care more.”_

The idea...actually appeals a lot. Jacob didn’t see a lot of movies when he was a kid--they all prompted sinful behavior, or so the old man slurred most of the time--but he caught up in basic. And all the Omegas swept off their feet by a dashing Alpha were...intriguing. Something he was curious about, yeah.

Just never something he figured he’d have in his life.

“Jacob?” Rook’s sweating, darkening the hair at his temples. “Please say something? Even if it’s no? You’re really quiet and I think I might throw up.”

“Yeah.” Jacob clears his throat at Rook’s wide eyed stare. “Yes. That sounds--yeah. Let’s try that.”

“You’re not going to regret this. I promise.”

He doesn’t have any doubts about that. Jacob more worried, given the way he can smell Rook’s cinnamon cheer over the heavy scent of meat in the restaurant, he’s going to like it a little too much.

.O.

“You have a package.”

Well, _that_ tone in John’s voice has never spelled anything but a headache for Jacob. He waves him over without looking up from the paperwork spread out across the table in front of him. It’s all legal bullshit that he doesn’t actually want to read but John’s insistent he at least looks it over before he signs it, even if John’s gone through it already with a fine-toothed comb.

Getting the Hope County Veteran’s Center up and running again has been a labor of love that’s going to give Jacob a persistent wrinkle in his brow. If John doesn’t give him one first.

He growls when the box is dropped heavily right next to his hand, nearly crushing the papers before he scoots them out of the way. John’s lingering, clearly curious--or nosy--and Jacob surveys the box before pulling his knife from his pocket to cut through the tape.

Pretty big, by his standards. Everything he orders typically comes in a box about the size of his head, this one’s at least as wide as his torso. He peels the flaps open, stands to peer inside and nudges John back when he tries to crowd in.

“I’m allowed to be curious!”

“You’re allowed to back off.” Jacob points out mildly, before sliding his knife away and rummaging through the contents.

It’s like the sort of care packages he saw other Omegas get when they were deployed. The sort he always looked a bit wistfully at and glanced away before anyone could clock him doing it. There’s a plush red blanket inside, the sort that’s lined with a fur just perfect for trapping his scent inside it. Jacob shakes it out, rubs it between his fingers, and tosses it around his shoulders with a hum.

He’d mentioned to Rook, on one of their nightly calls that are a thing now, that the Whitetail mountains got cold as hell when he had to stay up there once the sun went down. Clearly the Alpha had been listening--and listening well.

There’s some snacks too, things he’s either mentioned eating or been eating when Rook dropped by the Center. Packages of jerky and the occasional sweet he’ll indulge in. Jacob tucks the chocolate orange away from John’s peering with a warning glare.

“Well, someone’s touchy.” John sniffs, watching carefully as Jacob drags more and more out of the box.

Jesus, how much did Rook put in here? The damn thing is stuffed to bursting.

Which...makes sense, actually. They haven’t gotten to see each other in about a week, their schedules just refusing to line up and Jacob insisting Rook sleep and eat instead of spending all his free time with Jacob.

A lotion Jacob had mentioned wanting to try for the scars on his face, a bottle of the cologne Rook wears that Jacob doesn’t find as abrasive as he usually finds faux scents, some coffee from the little shop he and Rook went to on their first “real date”.

_”Me asking to court you doesn’t count as a date, Jacob. A real first date should be quaint and awkward.”_

_“You’ll be there. It’s guaranteed to at least be awkward.”_

_“That was very hurtful. You’re lucky you’re very attractive.”_

And, at the very bottom, a note. Written on paper that smells like Rook, like he’d held it in his hands and turned it over and over before actually writing on it.

_I miss you. I haven’t seen you as much as I’ve wanted and I know we’ve talked every night but it’s not the same as having you right there next to me. Hopefully this can make up for not being there with you and I promise, my next days off are yours. If you want me._

As if he’d say no. Especially after this.

“What is all this?”

Jacob’s too busy trying to figure out how to open the camera app on his phone--Rook’s going to be a nervous wreck until Jacob proves he got the box and opened it--to answer Joseph’s soft question. Which is a mistake, really, because it leaves it open for John to answer instead.

“Jacob,” he announces, with a wave to everything Jacob’s trying to get into frame for the picture, “is being _courted_.”

“Is he now?” Joseph approaches slowly, looking over everything as Jacob finally manages to take the picture and send it off to Rook. “Jacob?”

“I’ve mentioned him before. Deputy Wylde.”

“Rook,” Joseph considers him, considers the stuff blocking out everything else on the table. “Yes, you have. And is this--it’s not as though this could be considered as anything other than courting.”

“He said he wanted to do it properly.” Jacob shrugs, opens a bag of the sweet trail mix to pop a handful in his mouth. “Guess he wasn’t kidding.”

He can _feel_ the weight of Joseph’s stare. Leveled on him like a scope. It takes a lot not to react, not to snap--he’s never done well under Joseph’s intense looks--but ignores it in favor of slapping John’s hands away from his snacks again.

“If this attention makes you feel uncomfortable,” Joseph says slowly, “John and I could talk to Deputy Wylde. He seems a perfectly reasonable Alpha. I’m certain he would back down if he were setting you on edge.”

“Do I look like I’m on edge?”

“You’re smiling.” John points out and--well, he is. How about that?

“It’s very weird and I don’t like it.”

“Then I can take my smile--and my presents--elsewhere.”

“Jacob.” Joseph prods, probably trying to avoid the arguments that can happen when John’s needling him.

He gets it. John’s close to his heat and Jacob just got one hell of a courting gift. It’s enough to make anyone a bit tetchy, he’s not really mad at his little brother. Annoyed, but that’s partially the accusation in Joseph’s gentle tone.

“Look, I agreed to this. Agreed to the courting and knew he was going old fashioned with it.” Jacob gestures to the gifts like Joseph needs the example of what Rook thinks “old fashioned” is. “He asked me outright if he could and I said yes. Why would I want you two to make him stop? Why do you think, if I didn’t like it, that _I_ wouldn’t tell him to stop?”

Joseph and John share a look and Jacob knows precisely what it means. He’s told them both about the lackluster sort of Alphas he’s wasted time with. They’d asked and it didn’t seem right to keep his past from them, not when they hadn’t been a part of it for so long. They’re within their rights to be protective.

“Look,” he says softly, “this isn’t like the others. This is new. And it’s fucking new to me too and weird as hell but...I’m liking it more than I thought I would. And he’s serious about it. So, much as I appreciate it, leave it alone. Both of you.”

Joseph sighs but it’s not disappointment. More acceptance than anything else as he moves in close, hands on Jacob’s biceps as he tips their foreheads together.

“Be careful with your heart, Jacob.”

“My heart doesn’t have anything to do with it.” Jacob mutters.

And ignores the little voice in the back of his head that reminds him lying is a sin.

.O.

“I’m going to arrest everyone in Hope County.”

“Well, I might have some problems with that.” Jacob relaxes back into his pillows, stretching out the aches of the day. “Especially if that everyone includes my brothers...and me.”

“Well, obviously I wouldn’t arrest them.”

“Them, huh?”

“I might not hate the idea of you in cuffs.” Rook admits, voice low in his ear, sultry and even but a bit sheepish.

Like he needs to be shy about how he feels.

“Might be able to do that. But I’m pretty sure it’s against some rules for the Department.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

Jacob laughs, can’t help it. Rook isn’t the best flirt he’s ever met but neither is Jacob and it works, the undertone of heat with their sarcastic cracks. He’s not sure his mood could be ruined even if Rook was the worst flirt on the planet and forwent any teasing to tell him he wanted to raw him into the mattress.

Jacob’s heard that one before, slurred into his ear at a bar. He’d left the guy dazed on the floor with one punch and, surprisingly, wasn’t hit on the rest of his time there. Made Mary May laugh, though, and got him a few free beers. So he’ll take it.

“So why are you going to arrest the good people of the county?”

“Because it seems like I can’t go one single shift actually clocking in and getting off when I’m supposed to. And I can’t take lunch except to scarf down stuff at my desk.” Rook groans. “I feel like I’m doing a shit job courting you because I can’t ever _see_ you.”

“The calls are nice.” Jacob reminds him. “Been sleeping better hearing you right before I nod off.”

“And I like that. I love that.” Rook says softly. “But a proper courting kinda involves actually spending time with the person you’re courting. I don’t want you to think I’m skimping on my duties here.”

“You sent me a big ass box of presents. I don’t think you’re skimping on anything.”

“Have you been using the stuff?” Rook changes moods so fast it gives him whiplash, giddy in his ear. “I tried to make sure it was stuff that was practical as well as some indulgent stuff you might like.”

“I’ve got the blanket on right now.” Jacob hitches it higher on his torso like he’s proving a point. “Feels good. S’really soft. Holds scent well.”

“I wanted to scent it but I didn’t know if you’d like that. It’s yours so some Omegas can be picky about the scents in their nests.”

“Wouldn’t have minded.” Jacob admits. “You smell good. Next time, scent something before you give it to me.”

“You--ah--you smell good too.”

Rook, in addition to be a not-great flirt, is an absolute fool when Jacob pays him a compliment. Like he doesn’t know what to do when he’s the one being complimented instead of showering Jacob in them like he tends to. He’s not...traditional in a bad way, but he’s definitely old fashioned, just like his courting methods.

Jacob would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a bit nervous on occasion. He’s nothing like traditional Omegas and if it clashes enough...Rook might just heelface on this whole thing.

Hasn’t yet though.

“I have Saturday off, any chance we could get together? Even for a bit? I could maybe bring you lunch or take you out for it?” Rook seems aware of how awkward it got there for a second, changing the subject with some hope in his voice.

Jacob thinks about his schedule. Everything’s going well, for the most part. No immediate threats he needs to worry about and no real reason for him to work this Saturday unless he wants to go for some overkill. And he’s pretty sure Eli and a few others might revolt if he doesn’t stop micromanaging.

“I can take the day off, actually. Don’t have any plans.”

“How early can I come over?” Rook asks immediately. “I have an early shift the day before and I’ll just go to bed early. Is 8am too early for you? Do people do breakfast dates anymore?”

It takes a lot not to laugh. And not to feel something close to heat in his stomach at Rook’s eagerness. He’s been pursued before, but usually for a quick fuck or someone going for the “easy” Omega. Never so earnestly though.

“How about you come to mine and I’ll make us breakfast?”

There’s a sharp inhale on the other end and Jacob thinks, for a brief second, he fucked up. It’s all well and good to go to lunch, that can be passed off as friendship. Packages sent to his house are private. But an Alpha in an Omega’s space is something more intimate, something closer. The next level in courting.

A test, no matter how unintentional it was.

“Are you okay with that?” Rook asks softly, tentatively. “Because we don’t have to. We can meet somewhere. I won’t blame you if you don’t want me in your home.”

He’s sweet. It’s sweet. But it’s...hm. Makes him wonder.

He shouldn’t have listened to Joseph or John. Their caution makes him cautious, makes him second guess things he was so sure about before.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t alright with it.” Jacob reminds him. “But if you don’t want to, it’s fine. We can go somewhere else.”

“I’m going to level with you. I would _kill_ to be inside your home. Around everything that’s you. But I don’t want to push you. I want this, Jacob, I’ve wanted this, and you, for a while. I don’t wanna fuck it up by being too eager.”

“That’s sweet.” Jacob doesn’t know how else to react, he’s never had an Alpha say those things to him before. “But trust me, I’m not gonna let you do anything I don’t want you to.”

It’s not technically a lie. Jacob’s not going to put up with the bullshit anymore, he’s too old for it now. But the list of things he would let Rook do to him is...long enough to almost be embarrassing. And includes a lot of things he probably shouldn’t ever think about during Joseph’s Sunday sermons.

“But you’ll let me do the things you want too?”

Oh. That’s a new tone. Rook’s voice has dropped to a purr and there’s a background shuffling noise, one Jacob can’t quite make out. It makes him shift, an unfamiliar tingle at his core because he hasn’t slicked up outside a heat in...too long.

“Yeah.” Jacob swallows thickly, feels it catch in his throat. “Let you do more than I ought to.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Rook promises, sweet and soft. “Unless you don’t want me to. Unless you want something rougher. I’ll be whatever you want me to.”

“I want--”

“What do you want, Jacob?”

“Saturday to come a little fucking faster, that’s for sure.”

Rook’s laugh is rolling and warm and a little filthy, given the way it curls off with a groan.

“Right there with you.”

“What are you doing?”

“We are both old enough that you can probably guess.”

Jacob figured. It’s flattering in a way he didn’t think it would be. He’s had Alphas lie before, tell him they jacked off thinking about him. Never had one do it in his ear before, though, and he finds himself spreading his legs, cupping a hand over his cock when it twitches in interest.

“You can tell me to stop.” Rook offers, tentative, like he doesn’t want Jacob to say it but he’s prepared to obey.

This Alpha is going to be the death of him.

“Not a fucking chance, Rook.”

.O.

“I’m the envy of the Veteran’s Center.”

“On account of your good looks and all-around attractive demeanor?”

“Cute.” Jacob rolls his eyes, steps aside to let Rook slip into the house past him. “Y’don’t have to flatter me. You’re already inside.”

“We need to have a discussion about your self-worth.” Rook tells him seriously, while simultaneously trying to not look like he’s furiously checking out Jacob’s space.

Jacob just grunts, trudges towards the kitchen, content to let Rook follow at his leisure. Which is just a touch slower, like he wants to hover around Jacob but also wants uninterrupted snooping time. He makes his way to the coffee pot, pours Rook a cup and slides it to the side on the counter.

“Wore that cologne you gave me. Had about six different people sniffing up a storm before I told them why it smelled familiar.” Jacob shoots Rook a smirk. “Every single one looked a little like I’d told them I ate the last piece of cake.”

“Am I the cake?” Rook smiles over the rim of his cup.

Jacob doesn’t answer immediately, just arches a brow and waits for Rook to finish swallowing.

“Dunno. Definitely a treat of some sort.”

Yeah, the choking noise and immediate coloring is sort of what he expected.

Rook sets the cup down just a touch too hard, hands raised. He’s still red faced, eyes darting around, clearly scenting the air--testing his limits.

“Can I kiss you? I _really_ wanna kiss you right now.”

Jacob just reaches out, tugs him in until Rook’s chest is bumping his and his hands are curving over Jacob’s biceps. He doesn’t hold him in, loose fingers clasped like he wants Jacob to be able to pull away, but his mouth is _greedy_. Tongue thrusting deep, something close to a snarl eeking out between their lips.

“M’trying not to take too much.” Rook mumbles between kisses, hands running up and down Jacob’s arms like he needs to touch, needs to move. “But I _want_. You make me _want_.”

“Thought that was why you were courting.”

“Trying to be a _good_ courter.”

“You’re doing fine.” Jacob assures him, dragging back because his own hands are starting to wander and while being mounted in the kitchen isn’t on his list of hard no’s, probably not the best idea for a first time visitor. “I promised you breakfast, didn’t I?”

Rook seems to collect himself before he answers. Jacob’s flattered it seems to be a struggle for him, at least for a moment. A few deep breaths in and out, eyes fluttering closed, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as his cock still strains at his zipper in a respectable looking bulge.

He’s gotta stop staring. And he will. As soon as Rook opens his eyes and there’s a chance he could be caught and spark the barely buried fire between them.

“Breakfast sounds good.” Rook finally says hoarsely, cheeks flushed when his eyes drift open.

Jacob tries not to let his thoughts get the better of him as he starts pulling ingredients from the fridge. Rook slides onto one of the bar stools tucked under the lip of the island, elbows braced and chin in his hands as he watches. Clearly satisfied to sit and wait for Jacob to make him something. The past sneaks in though, sliding through the cracks of heat that stretches between them. Sinks into his bones and claws into his mind.

He had a few Alphas who were smarter about it. Didn’t just outright say they were in it for a fuck or the chance to “make a proper Omega” out of him. Played nice, even treated him nice for a while. Rook doesn’t seem the type, nothing like those idiots in the past that he shouldn’t have ever wasted time with. Sweeter, a little gentler, and more honest than Jacob thinks a Sheriff’s Deputy ought to be.

Still.

“Learned to cook in the Army.” Jacob murmurs, almost under his breath as he starts piling pans out onto the counter alongside all the ingredients.

“Oh? Didn’t you just get it from the mess?”

“Could’ve. But it all gets stale after a while. Was stationed on a base for a bit, mandatory waiting or whatever. Picked up a few things during that time.”

Rook sounds interested as he hums, clearly trying to get Jacob to keep talking. But it’s a segway, not the actual topic he wants to talk about. He eases his way into talking about the Army proper, about the soldiers under his command. The times he went overseas. His skill as a marksman that got him snagged for 82nd Airborne. The rush of jumping out of a plane that never quite faded, something he still thinks about even though John and Joseph have explained they will immediately drop dead of worry if he tries something like that again.

No response.

Well, none of the responses he was expecting. Jacob’s used to Alphas steering him away from the topic, not interested in hearing about what made him a “broken Omega”, as one so kindly put it. Rook doesn’t even seem to consider it, asking questions and comparing his own time there, slyly suggesting a few base jump locations around the mountains that they might be able to sneak off to.

It keeps him talking, almost desperately so. Bringing up his hunting habits, how good he is at it--he is good, no point in being shy or modest about a talent. Talks about how if Rook ever goes to John’s, the bucks on the wall are his. Tells him he’ll make him deer jerky next time hunting season opens while Rook nods along so fast Jacob thinks he’s gonna strain his neck.

It’s not until he’s talked his way through the entirety of breakfast that he realizes Rook hasn’t really changed positions. Moved from the counter to the table, but still with his chin in his hand. Staring like some love-struck teenager. No glazed over eyes or unfocused slack to his mouth like he’s pretending to listen and imagining Jacob naked instead.

Just...admiring.

“You’re the real deal, huh?” Jacob finally says, setting his fork down a touch too hard and watching as Rook blinks, comes back to himself, and tips his head.

“Uh...yes? What?”

“You like hearing all this shit.”

“Well, yeah,” Rook admits, easy as breathing. “You’re kinda fucking awesome, if you haven’t noticed. This is all just...so cool. I could listen to you talk for _hours_.”

Shit. Shitshitshit.

“Fuck. I think I could love you.”

Rook freezes and Jacob doesn’t because he knew what he was going to say. He didn’t blurt the words out. He picked them carefully and waited for a response. Rook blinks at him owlishly, before cautiously reaching out across the table and twining their fingers together when Jacob meets him halfway.

An Alpha unlike any others he’s ever had chasing after him. One willing to actually court him. Properly court him. Something Jacob never figured he’d have and has been enjoying more than he should be.

“Well, hey, I think I could love you too.” Rook squeezes once, gently. “Wanna keep this thing going until we find out?”

Jacob exhales. Smiles.

“Yeah. Think I’d like that just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love and respect Omega!Jacob


End file.
